A Sunday Afternoon
by Mightyeon
Summary: Chapter 3 is here. Gary and Misty are a thing now. Ash is coming home from a journey. All of his friends are throwing him a party, but when he finds out about Gary and Misty... something stranged happens. Bad summary. PLZ just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I'm making a new fic. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a mystery or something along the lines of one towards the middle. It's gonna be an egoshipping one. Yay! I love egoshipping! So yeah… here it goes. **

_**A Sunday Afternoon**_

**Mistypov**

It was a sunny afternoon. Today was Ash's arrival home party. I'll admit that I had feelings for him a few years ago, but like I said, that was years ago. Now, however, Gary Oak, the new gym leader and extraordinary researcher has stolen my heart and we have been dating for about 3 months. The bad thing is, Ash doesn't know. You see, Gary is the kinda guy who can handle disappointment and learn from his mistakes. Some people may argue that he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's changed since he became a researcher. On the other hand, Ash either blows up, or goes into a state of depression if he loses one battle. But that's not the reason I decided to get over him, no, the reason was that he simply replaced me… just like one of his many hats. I swear, he has a new hat every time I see him. I think he has a fedish, but he doesn't need to know that. Basically, the only reason I'm coming to this party is because I feel sorry for Ash's mom, Gary feels the same. Every time he goes on a stupid adventure to become a pokemon master, frankly, I don't think that's going to happen, Its been 8 years, he leaves his mom to take care of the house, give him money when he and his companions run low, and she has to worry about him every day because he rarely calls. Gary says that he tries to visit her often now that he's back in Kanto, but with the gym it's hard for him. So when he cant' visit her, he says Prof. Oak visits or she goes to him. Anyway, all I hope is that when he finds about Gary and I, he doesn't get jealous and make a scene, because that would make everything worse.

Currently I was on my way to Ash's house to help Delia set up. Gary said he was too. I was locking up the gym when I heard a car honking and there he was, Gary Oak, in his truck that he got because, ironically, he sold his red convertible to Ash because he wanted the money for a more reliable vehicle. I'm not even sure if Ash knows how to drive, sure, we're all 18 but still, he has always walked to places.

" Hey there miss, do you need a ride to pallet town by any chance?" He asked mocking a western accent.

" Actually, I do. I would be much obliged if you could take me there." I replied, playing along.

" Well that would be might fine. Why don't you hop in, and we will head out." He said looking pleased.

" Okay, can we stop with the western thing?" I said as I stepped in the truck.

" Sure, why not?" He said normally.

" And by the way… You should keep your researching job… Don't go into acting." I said jokingly.

" I don't know what you're talking about. My acting is perfect." He said smiling.

" I thought you always say there is no such thing as perfection." I countered back.

" Good point… so how has your day been?" He asked, changing the subject.

" Slow, technically, I had 3 challenges, but one kid fainted when he saw me." I said.

" Were you in your bathing suit?" He asked seriously.

" Yes…" I answered hesitantly.

" Well that explains it then." He said matter of factly.

" What does? What are you talking about?" I asked not getting it.

" You're just so hot. You make little kids faint." He said laughing.

" Wow." I said smacking him, not hard, just a playful one. " Why did you come pick me up, it's so out of your way?" I asked.

" Well, I had to pick up some eggs from the daycare down the road because the original owners wouldn't take them. They're in the back seat if you wanna see them." He said.

" Really?" I said looking back. " Wow, they're amazing." I said. One was a light blue and very smooth looking. The other one was brown and white. " What do you think they are?" I asked.

" I think the brown one is either an Eevee, or a pidgey. And the blue one… I think it's a piplup or a Spheal. But piplup aren't native to Kanto, so I don't think its that." He answered. " you want one, don't you?" He asked looking at me, eyeing the blue one.

" Yes…" I said giving in.

" Well then by all means you can have one. Which one would you like?" He asked.

" The blue one." I said smiling.

" Okay then, when we get out, you can take it to the lab for safe keeping." He said.

" Awesome." I said.

**ABOUT 10 MINS LATER**

" We are almost there." Gary pointed out.

" Okay." I said. " Hey, do you think Ash has changed at all?" I asked sincerely.

We both looked at each other and said " no."

" Hmm… we are here. Welcome to Pallet town." He said getting out of the truck and then opening my door.

" Thanks." I said. I stepped out of the truck and immediately heard " GAAARYYY, MISSSTY!"

" Hello Misses Ketchum." We said simultaneously.

" Hey Mist, I'm going to go put the eggs in the lab. Be right back." He said smiling, leaving me here with Delia.

**Weeellll, that turned out alright. I'll try to update soon. PLZ tell me what you think… is it a keeper or no. Thanks for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I decided to make chapter 2 really fast so I can keep this going. PLZ review, because if this story sucks, then I don't want to finish it.

_**A Sunday Afternoon**_

_**Chapter 2**_

When Gary left, I asked Mrs. Ketchum " what would you like me to do?"

" Um… You can start hanging some decorations around the house." She replied.

" And what would you like me to do?" Gary asked walking up to us.

" I suppose you could move some tables around the back. They're pretty heavy though." She said.

" That's okay." He said. " I've been taking a martial arts class. Let's just say that I'm pretty fit." He said smiling.

" Ok dear." She answered. " I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Don't hesitate to ask. Oh yeah, Ash said he'll try to be here around 12, it's about 9:45 now. We have plenty of time, so take breaks. " She said walking towards her house.

" Alright, thanks." Gary and I said.

" She seems sad." I said picking up a box of decorations.

" She does seem down." He said. " I'm glad we came to help her."

" Yeah, me too." I replied. " Maybe she's sad because she had Ash for a son." I said jokingly. Gary laughed.

" I bet so." He said smiling. " Well, I'm going to move these tables around the back. Thankfully they are foldable. Be right back."

It was about 11 and Gary, Mrs. Ketchum and I were drinking some lemonade outside when Prof. Oak and Tracy came by.

" Hey Gramps." Gary said.

" Hi Tracy." I said.

" Hello everybody." Prof. Oak said. " We would've come by to help, but some baby pokemon got out and we had to chase them all over the place." He said smiling.

" That's alright, I think we finished anyway." Delia said. " We have about an hour before he comes."

" Who all is coming." I asked.

" Let's see… there is all of you guys, Brock, Richie, this girl and her brother from the Hoen region, and Dawn and Barry from the Sinnoh region." She said. " not very many people could come since it's a Sunday."

**11:30**

" Ok everybody. Ash comes home in half an hour. I think we should all hide and then pop out to scare him." Mrs. Ketchum said.

" That's a great idea." I said.

" Hmm, we did that when he came home from Hoen. Then, he battled me with my electivire vs. his pikachu, electivire won, then I left for Sinnoh and he stalked me there." Gary said.

" Yeah, I remember when we all were in Kanto and Ash would try to follow your every move." I said. " Brock, do you remember that?" I asked Brock who arrived about 15 minutes ago.

" Remember what?" He asked.

" How Ash would practically stalk Gary in Kanto." I said.

" Oh yeah. I also remember when Gary would refuse to battle with him, he would get so mad… and remember when he challenged you to a battle, pikachu vs. umbreon?" He asked Gary.

" Yeah! I remember I said no then walked away, and he was screaming after me. Man, I was a jerk back then." Gary said smiling.

" Yes, you were." I said hugging him.

" So you and Gary eh?" Brock asked me.

" Yep." I said smiling.

" Ash isn't going to be too happy with that." Brock warned.

" Well Ash can think whatever he wants to think. I'm with Gary." I said firmly.

" That's fine with me." Brock said.

" Thanks Brock." I said sincerely. Gary nodded in his direction.

" Ok everybody, it's 12 now. He should be home any minute." Delia said excitedly. " I'll turn the lights off and everybody hide."

I squatted behind the couch with Gary. Brock hid behind a chair. Max and May, the people from hoen, hid behind some curtains, Dawn and Barry hid behind a kitchen counter, Richie hid in a decorative basket, and Delia, Prof. Oak, and Tracy all hid behind the coat closet door.

**12:30**

" *sigh* The food is getting cold." Delia said in the darkness.

**1:00**

At this point everyone was standing or sitting up with the lights on.

**2:00**

" Two hours is long enough!" Barry finally said as the front door swung open and Ash steeped in.

" ASH!" Mrs. Ketchum squealed.

" Hi everyone, hi mom." He said.

**Sorry, guys, I know that was kinda short, next chapter is gonna be good. PLZ review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS LILI! FOR REVIEWING! MUCH LOVE!**

**Hey friends. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy. I'll try to update ASAP. Here is chapter 3.**

_**A Sunday Afternoon**_

_**chapter 3**_

**MISTYPOV**

**MINOR SWEAR WORDS!**

Everything about Ash had changed. His hair, his clothes, his demeanor… He almost seemed cocky when he arrived. Here's what happened.

" Hi everybody, hi mom." Ash said shocked.

" ASSSHHHH!" Delia squealed as she ran up to him to give him a hug.

" Mom, I don't like hugs anymore." He said suddenly stern, while pushing her away.

Gary whispered, " more like ass."

" Yeah, no kidding, that was cruel." I replied.

" What was that Gary, did you say something?" Ash said turning around in their direction.

" Nope, not a thing." Gary said coolly. I chuckled.

" Heeeey Misty. The love of my life. How have you been?" He asked, his face and attitude brightening. He walked over to me, hugged me, and then… he kissed me on the cheek. What the hell?

" Uhhh." I stammered. I'm with Gary now." I said leaning in closer to him. He put his arm around me.

" What?" He said. " I would've never guessed… well that was embarrassing." He said blushing.

I looked around at the stunned faces, and saw that May was crying. She must of liked him.

" Ash…" she said wiping her eyes as she walked up to him. " We have to go. I promised my mom that we would be home before dinner and I don't know if that will happen. I'm sorry." She said. " Come on Max, we have to go." She said sobbing as she ran out the door.

" Well that was weird, though she was always emotional." Ash said.

I was wrong. Ash hadn't changed a bit.

" Actually Ash, we have to go too." Barry said, pointing to everybody except the Kanto natives.

" Wow, was I really that late?" Ash asked.

" Yeah, two hours!" Barry exclaimed.

" Well, I've seen worse." He said completely unfazed.

" Anyway!" Barry said getting angrier," we have to go. See you soon Ash! Or maybe not!" Barry said and with a flourish he was out of the door with almost everyone following.

" Hmm, it must be a full moon." Ash said thoughtfully.

" Yeah, bet so." Gary said, secretly rolling his eyes.

" So Ash, how have your travels been?" Prof. Oak asked, trying to lighten the mood.

" Great! I just got all the badges from the Almia region and plan to challenge the Elite Four of that region next week. But now I want some downtime." Ash said.

" As if he needs it." I whispered to Gary. " I think he needs to exercise a bit."

" So Ash, have you gotten to see every pokemon so far?" Gary asked.

" I haven't seen all the pokemon in the world, and I don't think I ever will, with new species and everything." He replied. " Although, you wouldn't know about new species." He said harshly.

Gary narrowed his eyes. See, Gary had been discovering some new eeveelutions but suddenly he couldn't find anything else and was taking a break from researching to start fresh next month.

" Yeah, well I guess I just need a break from it. Everyone does. Otherwise you will get so fatigued and …malicious, that nobody will want to be around you." Gary explained.

" Not me." Ash said. "I do great under pressure and in battling."

_" Because that's all you know…"_ I thought.

" Actually Gary, I would like to battle you." Ash challenged.

" Um… I'm good." Gary said tranquilly.

" WHAT! WHY!" Ash asked.

" I'm not a trainer anymore for one thing, and I haven't been a trainer for almost 2 years…" Gary explained.

" Screw being a trainer. You still have pokemon. So battle me." Ash said forcefully.

" Are you going to stop asking anytime soon?" Gary asked.

" Probably not." Ash replied.

" Well in that case, I will battle you." Gary said, with a fire in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

" Great!" Ash exclaimed.

" But not today… let's do it tomorrow. So we can have a fresh start." Gary said.

" NO! We need to battle now!" Ash yelled, a little too fired up.

Gary sighed. " Why?"

" Because Gary, my testosterone levels are extremely high and the adrenaline is literally pouring out of me as a result." Ash said.

" Oh. My. God." I said. " I did not need to know that. Show some respect for the ladies in here please." I said annoyed.

" But there is only two of you… oh wait, there is three." Ash said looking at Gary.

Gary just laughed. " Mockery isn't going to help you battle today."

" Fine, then… I guess we will battle tomorrow… maybe." Ash said trying to pull a guilt trip.

" Why do you say maybe?" Gary asked curiously.

" I don't know, I just have a feeling that it won't work out tomorrow." He said contemplatively.

**About 6:00 p.m.**

**GARYPOV**

We were all sitting around the dinner table at Ash's house when Ash suddenly turned to me and asked " So have you made any new discoveries lately?"

" Not really, since I've been taking a break, but I did get two eggs today from the daycare in Cerulean." I said surprised. "_Wow, he goes from insulting me to asking me about my profession. Interesting." _I thought.

" Do you think you could show me them later?" He asked. " I won't take them, since they are yours, but I always thought eggs were fascinating."

" Uhh, suuure. They are back at the lab though." I said, shocked that he was being nice to me.

" That's alright." He said deep in thought. " Actually, I think I'm done mom." He said pushing his plate that was still full of food away. " I think I'm gonna go for a walk." He said as he walked out the door.

**About 6:30 p.m.**

I had just finished eating when Ash came through the door.

" Are you done Gary. I'd like to go see those eggs now." He said.

" Yeah, I'm done." I said, walking over to the kitchen sink to put my dirty dishes away.

" Ok, let's go then." He said.

Ash and I stepped into the lab and I flipped the switch to the lights on but it wouldn't turn on.

" That's odd. We must've had a breaker break." I said clueless to how our power was out.

" That's alright, I have a flashlight." Ash said. I turned around to look at it and found myself looking at the flashlight fly towards my head. I fell to the ground as the thing struck my head. A felt a warm trickle of blood ooze down the side of my head.

" What the hell was that for?" I asked stunned.

" For stealing Misty you bastard!" He screamed as he hit me over and over until I blacked out.

…

The next thing I knew was that I was being dragged somewhere dark and musty. My head hurt like hell and I finally blacked out again.

**Meanwhile back and the Ketchum's house.**

**MISTYPOV**

" I wonder what's taking them so long?" I asked as Ash walked through the door. " Where's Gary?"

" Oh, he went to the bathroom. He said he'll be back in a few minutes because one of the eggs looked like it might hatch." Ash said smoothly.

" Wow really? I want to see!" I said hoping that it might be my egg.

" Actually Misty, he said he wanted to do some research to see what a baby pokemon would do if no other living being was around." Ash said.

" Oh, ok." I said disappointedly.

**About 8:00 p.m.**

It's about 8 and Gary still isn't back… " I think I'm going to go check on him." I said making sure Ash was out of earshot.

" Ok dear, hurry back." Delia said.

I reached the lab, but I didn't see any lights on. I turned the door knob and what I saw shocked me… nothing. Gary wasn't anywhere to be seen. " Gary?" I called out. No one answered. Oh no. Gary has been kidnapped. I ran as fast as I could to the Ketchum's house. " Everybody! Gary is MISSING!" I yelled panicking.

**Heeheehee. That was a fun chapter to write. I'll probably update Pallet's cave tomorrow because we are off on Christmas break now for two weeks. PLEASE review. It helps updates go faster. Peace out. **


End file.
